1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game control method. More specifically, example embodiments of the present invention relates to a storage medium storing a game program, a game apparatus and a game control method, for a game to be played by a rotating operation to move a game controller, including an acceleration sensor having at least two axes orthogonal to each other, around an axis further orthogonal to the two axes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been well known that a game is played with a game controller having an acceleration sensor. Examples of related art are disclosed in Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-471) and Document 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-214155). In the art disclosed in Document 1, a typical game controller is provided with a biaxial acceleration sensor, and a game is played by detecting an inclination of the controller.
Further, in the art disclosed in Document 2, an acceleration sensor is provided inside a controller formed in a shape simulating a tool such as a fishing gear, and a game is played by detecting an intensity or inclination of a swing movement of the controller.
However, Document 1 only discloses that the biaxial acceleration sensor is arranged horizontally and the inclination of the controller is detected by detecting a rotational angle around the two axes, so it only enables operation to tilt or change the direction by holding the controller with both hands, based on an operating mode having been adopted for a long time. Therefore, the art cannot provide a game having an operating environment largely different from a conventional one.
Further, the art disclosed in Document 2 can provide a virtual game involving a swing movement which has been known recently. However, it cannot provide a game having a new bodily sensation to be played by a form to rotationally operate the game controller itself.